


Arthur + Dating a Musician Headcanons

by nothing_but_a_comedy



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_comedy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: This was based on a request on tumblr: hey so ive been obsessed with this song called orpheus by Sara Baraeiles it’s absolutely beautiful and i was wondering if you could write a fanfic about a reader who is a musician or something like that.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 26





	Arthur + Dating a Musician Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I decided this would be better in headcanon form, but since I am a singer, I will have more fics written on this topic in the near future!

  * Arthur absolutely loves when you sing for him, but early in your relationship this happens on rare occasions if you’re shy about your voice.
  * Whenever you think you’re alone, you turn on your favorite music and belt out the lyrics. Sometimes, Arthur can hear your voice as he approaches your apartment while coming home from work. He sneaks into the apartment so that he can hear your carefree singing.
  * He loops his arms around your waist from behind, making you jump from the sudden touch, and he chuckles while telling you to keep singing.
  * Catching you off guard, your face heats up with embarrassment and you quickly finish the song for him in a soft whisper.
  * Whenever Arthur has a bad day, you hum a song while cuddling him, hoping that your voice can comfort him a little.
  * Arthur tries all sorts of things to help him sleep, but one of the only things that works every time is when you run your fingers through his hair and sing him a lullaby.
  * The soothing sound of your voice puts him to sleep within minutes, even after he has had a particularly tough day.
  * After months of dating each other, Arthur finally learns that you can not only sing, but also play a few instruments. It comes as a surprise to him when you pass a music shop. You drag him inside to look at the various pianos and your fingers tickle the keys, playing a short melody.
  * Arthur is pleasantly surprised and immediately wants to buy you an instrument so that you can do little performances for him at home.
  * After scrimping and saving money, Arthur is finally able to buy you a small keyboard for your birthday, and he asks you to play it for him all the time.
  * He can never get enough of your musical abilities, and you eventually learn to get over your shyness if it means you can see his genuine smile when you sing for him.
  * Obviously, Arthur’s favorite thing to do while you sing for him is dance. He’ll do a little dance on his own as you start singing and then extend his arms out for you to take. He enjoys swaying with you while you sing a love song for him.
  * After finishing your songs for him, he always claps enthusiastically and cheers loudly for you before wrapping his arms around you and kissing your cheeks.
  * No matter how many times you perform for him, he always tells you how wonderful you sound, “I love your sweet voice, darling. I wish I could listen to it all the time.”




End file.
